


Spa Day

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Butts, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Mud Baths, One Shot, Romance, Semi-smut, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Gloria asks Melman to give her a back rub...right after she took a mud bath. How will everyone's favorite germaphobic giraffe handle? (One-shot; requested by anonymous.)





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Madagascar,_ or any related media to it. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, this was a request by an anonymous user, so credit goes to them for the main idea.

Fur Power Circus had a little bit of time before their next show started, and, to their luck, they happened to be nearby a hot spring! Nature's organic spas.

While most sat in the bubbling water that was just hot enough to loosen tense muscles, Gloria was more interested the mud baths. What a perfect way to relax and energize before she and her boyfriend, Melman performed their tightrope act tonight! Speaking of Melman...where was her long-necked hunk, anyway?

Ah! There he was! Washing his hooves in the hot springs about feet away from her.

"Melman?" Gloria started.

The giraffe looked at her, smiling at the sound of her beautiful voice.

Climbing out of the mud bath and laying on her stomach on the warm stones beneath her, she asked him, "could you rub my back, baby?"

Melman suddenly became very uncomfortable. Normally, he would have no problem rubbing her luscious back, but this time...it was covered in mud! _Mud!_ Who knew how many potential diseases lived the yucky brown goo?! But, who was he to keep the loveliest girl in the world waiting? Not to sound arrogant or full of himself at all, but he hoped Gloria knew she was _very_ lucky Melman's love for her was stronger than his fear of germs!

"O-of course, honey," he answered hesitantly. "Anything for you..." he chuckled nervously. Shuddering under his breath, he looked away as he forced himself to squish his hoof into a muddy area on her back. _Why mud of all things? Why couldn't she have just dipped in the hot springs like everyone else?_ he wondered. Carefully raising his other front hoof, he placed it opposite to his other one.

"Oh, yes! That's the spot, Mel!" her little statement of pleasure encouraged him to move his hooves around a little, carefully feeling her back for any knots that may have formed. One would have expected Melman's hooves to be heavy and harsh; and they were a little, mostly due to his weight, but he was gentle for a giraffe, and he would certainly do his darndest not to harm his beloved while he massaged her.

When he got the courage to look at the mess that had gotten on the hooves he had just cleaned moments ago, Melman could see a patch of her beautiful gray skin that was underneath the mud he had happened to move out of the way. She was covered in mud, sure, but she was still his Gloria. What was _he_ acting all chicken for? It was just mud. Just...dirty...germ-filled...

Sighing softly, Melman played with the back fat in her upper shoulders in attempt to distract himself from his usual OCD thoughts. Watching and feeling it squish beneath his hooves was quite relaxing in a way. It was like those things that humans used...what were they called? Stress balls? Maybe, but _stress balls_ didn't have pretty little moans that could make all your worries melt away. Moving further down her spine, there was more fat just below her ribcage.

"Mmm...you're the best, Melman."

Giving a small smile, he worked his hooves in little circles, watching it squish in waves. Naturally, they slipped to the backs of the top of her hips where that wasn't as much fat, but the skin there was soft, squish and sensitive, even without the mud.

"That feels so good, baby. Think you could get my butt?" she whispered seductively.

Melman's face went hot, shocked at the request she made for him. "What?! _Here?!"_ his whisper was far more tense than hers.

"I don't think anyone else is looking..."

Melman cautiously looked around. The mud pool wasn't a closed-off area, but it was still a good distance from the rest of the crowd. Noticing the mud was thicker on her ass than anywhere else, it really left him at an internal conflict: he _hated_ mud. Hate, hate _hated_ mud. He had occasionally thought about it, but he's never touched Gloria's butt...mostly because he wasn't sure if she would like it or not. But if it were any time he had a chance, it would be now.

"What Gloria wants, Gloria gets," he chuckled nervously. Resting his hooves on her soft behind, his eyes widened in ecstasy as she basically became putty in his hooves. Soon he ignored any mud Gloria had on her, and just took full pleasure in clapping her ass cheeks together; what a therapeutic experience! Gloria couldn't help but moan louder as he stimulated her sciatica nerve, sending pleasant tingles all the way down her stubby little legs.

Unfortunately, Melman soon noticed those moans had caught the unwanted attention from Manu and Maya, the elephants who were about to sit in a mud pit not too far from them. Taking his hooves off of her, Melman blushed and walked away from the group.

"Melman?" Yawning, Gloria stretched, got up, and began to follow him out of the cave towards the train. "Hey, Melman! Where are you going?"

* * *

Now outside, they stood alone.

"Oh man, they probably think I'm some kind of _perv_ or something," Melman looked down in shame.

"It's not being a perv if I asked you to."

"It was still in public, though," he whined, lowering his head to her level.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't care what they'll think or say, you're a sweet, loving, generous giraffe with _amazing_ massage powers." Kissing him on the forehead,

Gloria stepped back onto the train. "We should probably start getting ready for the show, anyway. You coming?"

Melman took a step forward, then immediately felt his stomach sink when he realized how messy he had gotten from massaging Gloria! "I'll...be there in a minute!" he called.

Winking, Gloria closed the door behind her.

Turning, back towards the direction of the cave he grumbled under his breath, "right after a well-deserved _bath_ , that is."

**THE END.**


End file.
